Awkward Love
by CHROMUS
Summary: Ken has finally worked up the courage to admit to Sora that he likes her...but unfortunately someone else gets there first...but not who he expected...SoraKen?
1. Chapter 1

_**AWKWARD LOVE**_

A Kaleido Star Fanfiction

By Christopher 'Chromus' Homer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or any of it's wonderful characters, no matter how much I bloody want to. They are owned by GONZO and licenced in the US by ADV Films._

_Author's Notes: A rare one shot fic by me as I return back into anime fanfiction – this one shot may become a series **if people wish for it to become one. **I do have plans for a long KS fic in the process which would incorporate elements of this into it though…_

_Kaleido Star is my favourite anime as a few of you may know but this is my first time in writing a fic for it – and it revolves around something that is rarely touched upon in KS -–romance. One of the pluses of the series is that there isn't really a romantic situation with anybody, allowing the story to go more freely (no matter how hard Ken tries) however I've decided to go a slightly different route and one which fans would certainly agree with in terms that if Ken had a rival, he would probably have a couple of rivals…but UNLIKE other writers, the rival may not who you would be expecting…:)_

"Ken, thank you very much for everything you've done for me…" Sora said just before her first performance of Phoenix, where she had just travelled around America to find (and help) her idol Layla Hamilton, who was performing the Las Vegas equivalent. The teal haired Japanese girl had a calm smile on her face as she faced the American stage manager.

"You know I'll always be there for you Sora." Ken said, his normal nervous look around Sora vanishing for this surprisingly serious talk between the two.

"By the way, I would still love to perform with you – is it really impossible for you to do that?" Sora asked, Ken's heart condition had made him unable to perform again after originally been seen as a prodigy like Sora a few years ago.

Ken shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Personally, my mind would love to do that, but my body cannot. However, my dream has changed since then. I will continue to look after the performers here that have taken my place, and in that, a part of me will be with every performer out there…especially you Sora." Ken said, without a hint of embarrassment.

"Ken…" Sora paused for a moment, as an awkward silence hit the two for a moment.

"SORA! GET INTO COSTUME – IT'S ONLY HALF AN HOUR TO SHOWTIME!" Mia Guillem, writer and romance enthusiast, decided to ruin the mood at the worst possible moment…or at least for Ken anyway.

Both Sora and Ken got an embarrassed look on their face as their heads bowed down slightly.

"I better go Ken!" Sora raced into Kaleido Stage with her trademark speed. Ken nodded as he watched her retreating figure glide past him.

"Take care Sora." Ken said, momentarily transfixed by the girl who had captured his heart, which he hoped she could heal…

…before realising he had work to do as well and then chased after the girl…

The performance of Kaleido Star of Phoenix was outstanding. The colour, the lights, the music, the performance…it seemed to match everything owner Kalos was wanting for.

Anna was bouncing around on the trampoline juggling balls, her dreams of being a comedienne on the Stage not just a dream.

Marion, the young 10 year old prodigy, with the Stage mascot, the seal Jonathan, were utterly adorable as twin penguins jumping around as flashing lights around them and on the floor lit up.

Rosetta Passel, the diablo master, and May Wong, one time rival of Sora's, pirouetted in mid air in a beautiful sequence as their hands clutched in a spin move off the trapeze that no-one would have ever though possible just a mere few months ago. It was a sight to behold.

However, the big spectacle was to Miss Naegino.

She, and her partner Leon Oswald, completed the climax, where Sora, as the Phoenix, would rise from the dead, exploding into an aura of flames. Her legs dangled from the base of the trapeze, she spiralled through a floor of pyrotechnics, before doing a lay out somersault, spiralling three times, catching Leon's hands before doing a variation of her impeccable Angel's Act manoeuvre…

…and as she was 'flying', her wings exploded into four corners of flame, as the audience went wild.

Backstage, Kalos and Yuri stood there with wry smiles.

And further back, Ken stood in awe and wonder.

Sora Naegino had won his heart.

The irony of not being on the stage made him appreciate this wonder even more.

However, what the stage can give…

…it also can take…

The group got their congratulations from Kalos and they patted each other on the back, but now two girls who made the trip to visit Layla were now getting 20 questions…

"How is Layla?"

"Is the show doing well?"

"Did anything happen to you?"

"Any problems on the road with Ken?"

"Arp Arp!"

As Anna, Mia, Rosetta, Marion and Jonathan were talking, May and Sora were backing off in a hurry…

"I still wonder how in the heck you can actually take this on board Sora…" May asked her former enemy and rival.

"Eh heh…practice…" Sora said lamely, as her Kaleido Stage face had been replaced with her normal face…one confused and sweating profusely.

The changing room seemed to have lost it's original purpose and now was deriving into a place of gossip for the lead girls, as Sora and May explained Layla's journey, her tears of the past, and her change of the future by Sora's hands, cutting her long hair herself…

…the twist that Sora had changed Layla inside as well as outside now was not unnoticed by her best friends.

"I see. Layla-san always had a cold aura before the injury to her shoulder – but that did change after you came here Sora…" Marion, despite being the youngest, had been in Kaleido Stage the longest due to her father being a stagehand, so she had seen all of Layla triumphs and performances in the last few years prior to the Legendary Great Manoeuvre.

"Still…I would love to see her now…" Mia said.

"I wonder if I could convince her now to perform a comedy role with me?" Anna said.

"No way." Came the answer in unison, even Jonathan seemed to match his barks with the girls response. This lead to Anna getting depressed…as Mia got a camera out and took a picture.

"Been a while since you've struck that pose…" Mia said giddily, ready to add another picture of Anna's cool poses to the Kaleido Star website, Anna's page always had the most hits due to her masculinity and aura about her…

However, the talk soon revolved back on the performance.

"Sora, did you see? We've been working so hard and came up with the 'Eternal Revolution!'" Rosetta, the second youngest after Marion, excitedly spoke to her older sister figure, jumping up and down like a yo-yo.

"I know Rosetta – and Kalos wanted you on the trapeze in 3 years…you've been amazing, amazing, amazing!" Sora said.

She then turned to May, who looked embarrassed.

"May, thank you very much!" Sora and Rosetta said in unison. May tried her best not to look thankful and embarrassed.

"W-Well, I couldn't have her look a disgrace out there, especially if she's going to be MY partner!" May said, doing the princess laugh, and no-one believing her at all. May had helped Rosetta out after Rosetta refused a diablo role in their production of Swan Lake, and once again when Rosetta took the lead in what many called an autobiographical portrayal of her in the original work, 'Princess Without A Smile.'

"Anyway, we're all sweaty now…shall we hit the showers?" Mia said.

"EEP."

That voice came from Sora, as the word 'shower', for some reason would always be heard by a certain perverted spirit…

"_Ooh la la…"_

She knew it.

Somehow, and she never knew how he did it, The Fool had escaped it's prison in Sora's dorm, and floated its merry way to the changing room. Not good…

The worst thing was only Sora and Rosetta could see The Fool, and Rosetta was completely unaware of what may transpire as she was talking with Marion.

And now they were starting to undress…

"Ah, what a vie…GLURK!"

With no-one being able to see anything, and Sora not wanting to look like she'd gone mad, she casually 'stretched' and grabbed the Fool with one hand.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! I-I've just remembered, I've got something to do first…I'll catch up with you guys later!" Sora said, as she hurried out of there.

"Uh…sure…" Mia said as the girls wondered what the heck was going on…

Back at her dorm, The Fool was about to experience terror he never thought possible…

"Sora, I was only joking…please…not this…"

Sora had got a fish shaped balloon which was deflated, and proceeded to stuff The Fool inside it.

"I'm going to be feeding you to Jonathan now after this stunt…" Sora said, incredibly angry, as she was getting some string to make sure The Fool didn't escape.

"Please…Sora…no…" The Fool was terrified – his first meeting with Jonathan was something he didn't want to experience…not only could the seal see him, but it always seemed to imagine that he was a fish…not exactly a pleasant time.

"O.K fine…I've changed my mind…" Sora said after a brief pause.

"Really…oh thank you Sora, I knew your heart…" Fool started.

"…I don't want Jonathan to choke on this balloon – it wasn't smart really…" Sora said.

The Fool sweatdropped. Apparently the seal was more warrant of concern than the Spirit of the Stage.

"Sora…you successfully performed the Phoenix in your own style whilst still having the fire inside of you to help Layla Hamilton. Yet now, your future is still untold…" The Fool spoke as his fortune tellings, whether by tarot or by zodiac readings, were something of a pride and joy for him.

That is, if someone would LISTEN to him…

"I'll pass." Sora said.

"What!" Fool said.

"I know my future is here – in the next 2 years, I want to perform the Legendary Great Manoeuvre again – this time with Rosetta. And during that time, I want to continue to make Kaleido Stage a fun place to be, a successful team of performers without conflict, to show that you can be on the stage and forget about the outside world." Sora said, as she casually grabbed Fool, hung him upside down outside a drawer and tied the string around him.

"Now, I'm joining the girls and YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING…OTHERWISE I'LL STUFF YOU INSIDE A REAL FISH…" Sora said as she headed out.

"_She has issues…"_ The Fool said, as despite his predicament, he had forcast something that Sora may have been interested in.

"_Two people are moving in towards your direction Sagitarrius…as Cupid's arrow is growing stronger each day in their hearts…but whose signs are these…"_

Fool looked and his one eye (the other blocked by his mask) opened wider.

"_No…I never expected that…of all people…"_

Fool smiled.

"_Well, this is getting interesting…"_

"What was that about then Sora?" Mia asked as Sora joined the other girls in a washdown.

"Er…n-nothing…" Sora said. The girls were all semi-clad with towels, Mia and Anna sharing a table together, Marion already relaxing in the hot spring-esque small bath, whilst May was trying to get Rosetta to undress, who seemed to have suddenly got a bout of terminal shyness.

"We're all girls here Rosetta – I thought you were braver than that!" May said, with a grin which made her resemble the demon in her own technique, the Demon Spiral.

"But….but…" Rosetta's red face told it all. The fact that she was the youngest of the girls bar Marion, she was nervous about her smaller figure compared to Mia, May and Sora in paricular…

"No worries! Just get in there…" Anna said, trying to relieve the tension as she grabbed Rosetta's towel…

…just as Mia grinned evilly herself.

"Ah – you're embarrassed are you? Well…"

Without warning, Mia grabbed Sora who squealed as Mia jokingly hugged her from behind.

"…we are older aren't we, but when you have a body as thin as Sora's, and despite all her training…"

Rosetta's face turned even more red seeing Sora, as she desperately tried to hit her face, especially after Mia cheekily pinched Sora on the arm, as Sora was now entering red face territory.

"MIA!"

"…she has such smooth skin…are all Japanese people like this?" Mia said, her 'teasing mode' on full autopilot.

"Ha, it's no match for mine though!" May said, as her 'competitive mode' was equally on full autopilot.

"But young people's skin is baby touch…that is a different field altogether…" Mia said as she turned evilly to Marion.

"Eh?" The young girl had almost dosed off with Jonathan perched on her lap enjoying the warm water.

"Nah…I'm not that evil." Mia said, her eyes back firmly on Rosetta, who was cowering in fear.

"S-Sora, help me!" Rosetta said as May, Mia and Anna now descended on her, Rosetta's face resembling a crimson mask.

Sora just sighed. "Sorry Rosetta, you'll get used to this…this seems to be some sort of initiation they do every now and then…" Sora seemed to be praying that they wouldn't do too much psychological damage to Rosetta…

…and as she turned to join Marion in the bath, Rosetta's red face was hidden amongst the sea of bodies of what will now be known as the Kaleido Trio…and shall never speak of again…for Rosetta's sake…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sora, you have a phone call!"

Sarah DuPont, dorm manager, martial arts expert, singer of Kaleido Stage and Kalos' partner, informed Sora as after a genie-less bath and shower but three evil girls scarring poor Rosetta for life had come to pass.

"R-Right…"

Sora took the phone call and as soon as she spoke, she knew who it was.

"Layla-san!"

The American former lead of Kaleido Star's voice had a gentle edge to it – it was one of happiness and calmness.

"**Sora? It was great…everything I imagined…"**

"Y-you've already seen it?"

"**Of course…I had a feed sent back to me by my father…I had to see it after my performance…"**

"L-Layla-san…how was it?"

"**It was better than I could have ever hope for. Our performances today, it was like our hearts were joined…and I couldn't be happier or prouder of you today…"**

Layla couldn't hear anything from Sora for a few moments, apart from…

"**Sora, are you crying?"**

"Y-yes Layla-san…I-I-I'm just…so happy…"

You could almost hear Layla smiling over the phone, as she spoke again.

"**Sora…I never thought your dream…of a peaceful stage without conflict…could also affect me. You've been…well…what can I say…you're a wonderful human being and you deserve everything positive that comes in your life.**

The tears were still being heard but Sora's delight was unmistakable.

"Th-thank you…"

"**No, thank you Sora."**

An awkward silence seperated before Sora got the nerve to do the one thing she hated doing…

"I…I'd better go – there's a press conference soon…I'd…"

"**That's fine Sora. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye."**

"Bye…"

As the call ended, Sora wiped her tears as her former idol was now thanking her from the bottom of her heart. It gave her a sense of relief, pride and happiness all in one.

It was the best thing ever for a performer, the biggest thrill to be not only accepted by your peers, but to be loved by them.

"S-Sora?"

Sora turned as Ken was waiting there. Had he been there all along? She tried to hide her tears as best as she could as she ran up to him…

"Ken, sorry…I'll be at the conference in a moment…just need to go to the toilet…"

If she had notice Ken's embarrassed face at that comment, she might have got a clue about Ken's more than friendship interest there, but as usual, Sora was clueless to Ken's affection, which only embarrassed Ken further…

Sora rushed by him, as Ken looked forward at Sora's passing figure.

The young man sighed.

"Why am I such a coward?"

It was hard to see which was scarier.

The legions of fans outside waiting for their favourite performers autographs, or the fact that the once anti-social Leon Oswald was actually signing them.

Sora and May for one couldn't decide.

"Kalos arranged this session…for us to interact with the fans…" Sora vaguely explained.

"…and why is this sight filling me with dread?" May said, as like Sora, she had experience working with Leon, and whilst the man known as the Lord of Darkness had changed considerably since performing the Angel's Act with Sora, that feeling of coldness always seemed to be there.

"I-I know…" Sora said, her nerves seemingly returned.

"Anyways…" May pointed to Sora in a dramatic version. "…let's see if you get more autographs than I do! If you don't, I will be challenging you for the top star once again Sora Naegino!" May said, in her usual enthusiastic way.

Sora resisted the urge to sweatdrop. "Right, right, right…"

As soon as Sora had set up her booth however, May's face descended to an hour of doom and gloom. Whilst May had a strong fanbase, she was no match for the current lead of Kaleido Star, as the Layla/Yuri era had finally been removed from the stigma of Kaleido Stage, and the Sora/Leon era had begun.

It was definitely something new though for a lot of the stars, especially to Marion who was extremely excited that people were queuing to get her signature. Her father, Juan, looked on with a sense of pride, knowing that Marion's mother must be watching her daughter from the heavens with pride.

As Marion, and indeed, Jonathan, began signing autographs, Sora looked over to a now, seemingly recovered Rosetta, who still seems a bit shy around her after the bath incident. Ironic that of all the people here, the relative newcomer to Kaleido Stage would have the most experience here being a world diablo champion.

"Are you O.K Rosetta?" Sora asked the one time prim girl who rejected her opinion, who now was pretty much her little sister, and whilst only 3 years younger, Rosetta had regarded both her and May as her teachers in the last few months in settling at Kaleido Stage.

"I'm…fine. More nervous than I expected…." Rosetta admitted to Sora who had quite a number of autographs already signed.

"I just hope that Mia and Anna didn't scar you too badly…" Sora said, making conversation.

Rosetta gave a little grin. "That's O.K…I got my revenge…"

Sora looked confused, until she had a look at Anna's booth with Hannah and Barbara.

A bandage across Anna's head with a mark of a diablo told the story…and Mia helping organising things…

"Don't tell me…" Sora said.

"I'm not the diablo master for nothing…" Rosetta chuckled. "May however, blackmailed me saying if I did that to her, she wouldn't work with me again…"

If anyone was asked that 3 months ago, that would have been a godsend…

"Hey, Sora…"

The quietness of her voice surprised Sora, as Rosetta spoke.

"Do you remember…the promise?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, in 3 years you'll become the top trapeze star at Kaleido Stage…and then we can complete the Legendary Great Manoeuvre together. As long as we can both see Fool, that dream is still there…"

Rosetta smiled shyly. "More than a dream…" Rosetta seemed very nervous to Sora, and it was confusing to the elder girl.

Before Sora could speak again, both girls were back to being busy as people wanted things to be signed and speak to the girls for a brief moment if necessary.

Off site, Ken and Mia (occasionally rubbing her diablo scarred head) watched as the cast mingled with their fans.

"It's incredible the reaction we've got for this isn't it?" Mia said excitedly. Her writing a script for a live version of Layla's infamous Golden Phoenix move was challenging to say the least, but the rewards were definitely worth enough the sacrifice.

"Yeah…the cast has been incredible with this production." Ken smiled, as Mia leaned over sneakily.

"You want to say _Sora _has been incredible right?"

Ken stepped back, but the Dutch girl was always good at this sort of thing and she continued.

"Ken, you're a great guy, but Sora…is kinda…dense when it comes to matters of the heart. You're only going to get through to her if you tell her…"

Mia words didn't exactly help. He was always a nervous wreck whenever he wanted to tell his feelings to Sora, and whenever he did or was about to, something happened like Sora would say 'Oh no, he's not my boyfriend!' or someone would interrupt them, and the one time he DID admit he loved her, that New Years night in Japan, Jerry made it seem like an interpretation that everyone loved her, in a platonic way.

In other words, he hadn't had much luck in that respect.

"I just don't know Mia…the way I feel around her, I just don't know how much my heart can take…" Ken said.

"Well, you'd best make up your mind, otherwise someone might take her off your hands…" Mia said, only partly teasing – she had strongly suspected that Leon may carry certain feelings for Sora, the only person who had ever matched his expectations in comparison to his late sister Sophie.

Ken gulped. He admitted to himself that Sora's charm had attracted others, Yuri Killian was another he was concerned about, and he always felt inferior to the two handsome stars of Kaleido Stage.

"Mia…" Ken said apprehensively.

Mia looked at the backstage manager, looking at Sora besotted with autograph hunters.

"I'll confess…tonight."

Mia's eyes widened in shock. For nervous wreck Ken Robbins, this was a big step. Mia admits that she was a bit annoyed with Ken's pussyfooting around Sora, no matter how hard she, Anna and Marion worked to try and get them together.

But now…

"Go for it…" Mia whispered as Ken wiped off a few drops of sweat.

Ken's heart pumped a little faster watching Sora panic around people asking questions…

…could tonight get any more frantic?

Not too surprisingly, Sora was the last person at her table. After convincingly beating May out (and the Chinese girl screaming 'IT'S NOT OVER YET NAEGINO!') and helping the other girls out during the course of the signings, she was exhausted, and barely had enough energy to clear up after her.

"Being a true Kaleido Star does have it's price…" Sora mumbled to herself but like a rabbit, she bounced right back up, knowing that it was all that she dreamed of.

Sora moved to finish off cleaning, when all of a sudden, she realised something was on Rosetta's seat next to her.

"Rosetta forget this?" Sora said. The Belgian girl had already left about half an hour earlier and Sora was still in a crowd of fans, so she didn't even notice.

Sora picked up the item, which turned out to be an envelope.

"What is this? Ah, I'll give it back to h…huh?" Sora was about to put it in her pocket when she saw the front say…

'**_To Sora.'_**

"It's for me!" Sora said to herself. She looked around, almost hesitant to open it. She had a few suspicions about it – Layla had told her horror stories about obsessive stalker fans, and with Sora as popular as she is, it wasn't exactly something that needed to be added to her mind.

Sora realised that only a few cleaners were around – Mia, Ken and Kalos weren't behind her either. She decided to take a quick look…

"Careful…"

Sora almost expected it to explode, as she removed the piece of paper from the envelope. She opened one eye…

…and was surprised at the contents to say the least.

_**Dear Sora,**_

_**As a fellow member of Kaleido Stage, I've always admired you, both from close and from afar. However, I cannot stop these feelings I have for you now…I'm not sure how to explain them, but it has been building up within me for a long time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(continued due to a mistake when posting…)**_

_**Please Sora, meet me at the Kid's Stage after sunset at 6pm. I'll be waiting there, and I need to know if what I feel is what I think it is…**_

_**From…a true fan.**_

Sora read it several times…and her face turned redder by the word. Was this…what she though it was?

Sora clutched it to her heart. The feelings in the letter showed great admiration, but unknown to this person's heart was if that admiration was something further…

"Is this…" Sora said to herself, before realising a familiar voice had been calling her for a few minutes.

"You dozy little minx!" Sarah said as the dorm manager grabbed her by the ear gently, snapping her out of her little daydream.

"Owww…Sarah…I'm sorry!" Sora said and bowed desperately as she always did when she got something wrong.

"It's O.K, just Kalos was wondering where you was – I figured you'd still be here…" Sarah said, her British accent always a mystery to the Japanese girl.

Sarah's keen eyes seemed to notice that Sora was a little twitchy, which was unusual – nervous was something Sora wasn't…

"Sora, are you O.K?"

Sora froze and stood straight. "Yes ma'am! Sora Naegino is perfectly fine!" Sarah looked at her with a 'who are you kidding look' but Sarah had been a dorm manager for such a long time that she always knew never get involved with the personal matters unless they asked her…or in some cases, if it INVOLVED her…

"Well…O.K…just let's be heading off, we don't want you too tired – we've got an evening performance tomorrow…" Sarah said, half-dragging Sora out of the room…

"Right…right…" Sora said in a daze, totally confused about what was going on…

It was just tuning down the sun…

…and Mia, Anna and Marion had decided to give Ken a little sprucing up and to avoid him having a heart attack with his own bout of nervousness…

"You don't need a gift…Sora isn't a girl that is won over like that!" Mia said.

"You've been her closest confidant since she got here…she won't laugh at you for doing this…" Anna said.

"B-but…h-how c-could I f-f-face her if she r-rejects me…" Ken said, his stutters increasing by the second.

"You need to be strong, focused, relaxed, brave, smart, intelligent, handsome…" Marion spoke, and the elder girls wondering if she really is only 10 years old…

"Arp!" agreed the seal on top of said 10 year olds head.

"Th…" Anna started.

"No jokes." Mia cooly interrupted as Anna fainted into depression again, however before Mia could get the camera out again…

"Guys, thank you very much…but I believe this is one thing I need to find out for myself…if it's…meant to be…" Ken said.

"Ken, that was almost manly!" Mia said.

Ken tried his hardest to ignore that, and took a few deep gasps of air. Dressed in a white suit, Ken wanted to make sure that Sora would see him, not just as a friend, or a trainer, or a manager…

…he wanted her to see him as someone she could depend on, someone she could trust…

…someone she could love.

With a quiet stride, he stepped out into the unknown…

…unaware that was is truly unknown, is not always accepted…

Two minutes after six.

The sun had quietly gone down as Kid's Stage, with it's trampolines, the pool and the platforms had now descended into darkness.

A figure was crouched under one of the platforms, shivering, but waiting for a certain lady to make her presence known.

And lo and behold…

Sora stepped nervously – she was used to Kid's Stage mostly, but not at night. And it was cold and almost a little creepy…if it wasn't for the fact it was someone from Kaleido Stage that was here…

The nerves hit back for the two people there as Sora, dressed in her khaki shorts and pink T-shirt…

"Um…hello?" Sora nervously called out as the figure under the platform froze…

"Is there anyone here?" Sora asked as she turned around, wondering whether she was early or not.

Suddenly, she heard movement as the person emerged from the platform.

"S-Sora…"

Sora looked at the figure, shivering with cold and nerves…

"I'm sorry, but Sora isn't in the dorms at the moment!" Sarah told the group in front of her.

Mia, Anna, Marion, Jonathan…

…and Ken.

"Where has she gone?" Mia said. "She didn't mention about going anywhere tonight…"

Before the group could wonder what was going on, they were rudely interrupted…

"DYNAMITE INTERRUPTION!"

May's entrances always warranted a facefault, and this was no exception.

"May, what's wrong?" Sarah said.

"I don't know, perhaps you can tell me…I've been looking for Rosetta for the past half an hour – we were going to train to practice a new technique, but she's not in her room…"

May inspects the group of girls and one guy and nodded.

"…and I see that she isn't with Sora…so…"

"Rosetta…what are you doing here?" Sora said, partly because she was a bit dense, but also…confirming what she did think.

"S-Sora…you f-found my envelope…my note…" The Belgian girl was always emotional, but here, her nerves were hitting an all time high.

"So…that was from you…but…why? I know how you feel about me…" Sora said, albeit with a little more concern than she was using before.

Rosetta's fidgeted a little around. Rosetta's now 15 years of age was suffering from something…and Sora looked on at the girl she had adopted as her little sister…

"No…it's not like that!" Rosetta said, emotion bursting from her mouth.

Sora stepped back, as Rosetta's tears enveloped her pretty face. Her red hair flowed across the wind as a strand flocked, tracing around Sora's little finger.

"I…"

Ken was getting concerned. The nervousness of confessing to Sora had vanished and had been replaced with concern over the girl's whereabouts. With Rosetta also missing, it could simply be the two girls had gone somewhere together, which would make a confession hard for Ken.

He had separated from the girls for the time being, mainly as he did want to speak to Sora alone and confess to her if necessary. However, he felt a chill of concern looking around Kaleido Stage…

…the chill…

…it was coming from outside.

Ken looked out where the water acts were played, such as the Little Mermaid (Sora's first lead role) and the Kid's Stage.

He felt something…something that told him…to stay away…the chill was more than just being cold…

…but it was pulling him towards him…

…and Ken moved.

In between Rosetta's next words and Ken getting to Kaleido Stage, a certain spirit raised two tarot cards.

_"The Lovers Card…and The Hanged Man…"_

Fool smirked.

"_I don't think I need to interpret these…"_

"I…I LOVE YOU SORA!"

Sora eyes widened as Rosetta spoke from her heart – her tears dropping like stones.

Sora wanted to say something, but Rosetta interrupted her before she could.

"I…I love you…not just a-as a friend…as a sister…as a confidant…as a pupil…I-I…I can't help it!"

Rosetta collapsed to her knees as her tears flowed.

"I…I've struggled to u-understand these feelings…of admiration I thought…b-but it was growing…and building up…I-I can't explain it more…but…it's…"

Sora, to her credit, let Rosetta cry and speak. She was shocked, understandably, but the feelings in her mind weren't one of disgust…it was more like…understanding…

"…is it wrong? For me to be in love with another woman? I thought so…but the more I thought it was wrong…the more I wanted it to be accepted…"

Rosetta didn't realise it until warm arms wrapped around her.

"S-Sora…"

The two had hugged many times before, but this time it was different. Sora was a calming affect on her as her tears subsided.

"Rosetta…I can't say I'm not shocked…I…I certainly am. And…I don't understand these feelings much…"

Sora's hands tightened around Rosetta.

"I…I can't say whether I love you…well…in that way at least…it's very sudden…but…I can't leave you alone like this…"

Rosetta's tears slowed down. "S-Sora…you…you don't hate me…"

"Of course not! How can I hate you? It's just…I've always had problems with love…I thought I loved Yuri at first…before the problems occurred…"

Rosetta nodded.

"But…now…I've never really thought about it – that's why…I was so nervous and I'll admit, reluctant to come here. If it was Leon…or Yuri…or Ken…I wouldn't know what to say…"

Sora chuckled. "In a way, I'm happy it's you."

Rosetta wiped her eyes as her nervous face looked white. "Really?"

Sora nods. "I do love you Rosetta…but I'm not sure if it's a way in that respect. I felt more than admiration for Yuri-san…"

Sora blushed. "…and Layla-san as well."

Rosetta's eyes widened. Did that mean…

"I…I don't know what way I stand in the ways of love. One…the other…or both. I…I really don't know…and whether the feelings of love you have…is it the same?"

Rosetta looked strongly at Sora. "I'm sure it's…well…I…in that way…"

Sora turned and blushed – Rosetta was so cute when she was nervous…Sora felt a twitch and wondered if the hair from her pretty head was actually a thread for them to be connected…

"Rosetta…we'll keep this to ourselves. I'm not saying I can accept it…at least yet…but…"

Rosetta's eyes were cleared as the morning sky, as she broke a small smile. "I understand…at least…I know I have a chance…"

Sora smiled. "It feels weird…I'm accepting this so easily when two years ago when you kissed me on the cheek, I nearly fainted during the Diablo battle…I guess that's what I felt for Layla-san…admiration bordering on…"

Sora smiled. "Love."

Rosetta went to Sora as she hugged her. Sora held her tight as Rosetta relaxed.

And she said quietly…

"Will you faint again?"

Sora wondered what she meant…but soon found out when Rosetta stood on her toes and slowly put a kiss on Sora's cheek.

Rosetta held it there, and Sora's face did heat up, but this time she didn't let go – it felt so…relaxing…

…so nice…

…and then it all went wrong.

"S-Sora?"

That voice didn't belong to Rosetta. In fact, it didn't belong to any of her female friends.

It was Ken's voice.

Sora and Rosetta turned and saw the young American look in utter shock. They soon realised they were still hugging and slowly parted away.

Ken looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"S-Sora…you…and Rosetta…"

Ken stepped back slightly, tears moving in his eyes. His step back soon became two steps, and then three…

…and then shot into a sprint.

"Ken, wait!" Sora shouted as Sora was torn into chasing after Ken, or to help Rosetta, who was a complete mess.

Rosetta herself looked ashamed, and if Ken saw them, she was scared of what could happen…

"Sora…please don't leave me…"

Sora turned around and those beautiful blue eyes of Rosetta just aided her sense of protection to her. Sora couldn't leave her alone in this state – she could be thrown to the wolves.

But still…did Ken see that? And why was he so upset? Of everyone in Kaleido Stage, he would have been the one she thought would have been most understanding for any of her feelings…

She turned to Rosetta, who was completely out of it. Sora leaned down and took the girls arm gently, before lifting her into her arms. The scene would itself look quite romantic as Rosetta gently nuzzled herself into Sora's warm embrace.

"Let's go back to the dorm…we have a lot of explaining to do…" Sora said softly.

Rosetta could only nod, hopelessly into a comfort zone for this brief time that she never believed she could have, or have again…

Ken was in a state of disbelief, heartbreak and misfortune. He didn't even hear Mia's call when he rushed by the girls looking for him and Sora.

He had never run this fast before…mainly because he felt that maybe there was no point to damaging his heart now – his heart had been shattered already…

…and of all people, by Rosetta Passel, a girl 3 years younger than Sora…had confessed to her.

Ken didn't know what to think. Whether he was shocked, hurt, surprised or admiring of Rosetta's bravery, but the first thought he had was that of wonder and disbelief.

He didn't have anything against same-sex relationships, but Sora was the last person he expected to have that kind of…well…interest. He had been jealous whenever she had been with Yuri or Leon, heck, he'd been jealous initially when he heard about Jonathan…before he found out he was a seal of course.

Ken had been running for a while, his thoughts a cloud of shock and despair. And it lead him to one place.

Outside Kalos' office.

Ken…he didn't want to do this. He valued Sora above anything else in this world aside from his own family.

Maybe it was the shock of it all…or was it jealously…

…but whatever it was, it led him to knocking on Kalos' door.

"Boss…"

Rosetta and Sora had returned to Rosetta's dorm, as they almost half expected a few people to be searching for Sora so they avoided hers. Sora made a couple of mugs of hot milk as Rosetta was washing her face which had been stained with tears.

Sora had a few moments to think about the extraordinary events over the last 10 minutes. She got an envelope that asked for a meeting, she went there and found Rosetta, and of all things, she confessed to her…and then Ken saw them and ran off crying.

She couldn't understand it. Rosetta…she did love her…but whilst Rosetta was sure of her feelings, Sora wasn't. She cares for her like a little sister, she was normally such an energetic girl who after losing her frown was a beautiful human being. She felt moments of tenderness after Rosetta had lost all hope during her first lead performance and even saw a view of the future with her and Rosetta performing the Legendary Great Manoeuvre one more time.

It was like the red thread was intertwining to determine they have a future together.

Sora herself though was confused…both towards her feelings for Rosetta, and if it was just her sempai/kohai relationship or if it was something more…and she was also worried about Ken's reaction…

She wanted to talk to Ken – to see what was wrong, and why his reaction was so…out of character for him. He was normally a bit silly, but he was the person she trusted the most in the world since Day 1 of Kaleido Stage. And for him to react like he did…

"Sora?"

The angelic voice of Rosetta interrupted her thoughts as she entered from the bathroom, a cloth over her head as she accepted the mug of hot milk the elder girl had prepared for her.

"Y-yes?"

Rosetta removed the towel as she looked down at her hot drink. "Um…is this uncomfortable for you? I-I mean…you can just pretend you didn't hear what I said…"

Sora immediately shook her head vigorously. "N-No, I'm not embarrassed! And I don't want you to be embarrassed as well! It's just…well…"

Rosetta was afraid of anything Sora might say at the moment, but she waited and hoped.

"…it's a little awkward for me. I know your feelings are true…I can see that…but…I can't say what mine are…" Sora said, her face getting lower and her voice getting quieter by the moment.

Rosetta looked on – she didn't seem upset at this, rather concerned at Sora.

"You're my best friend, my little sister, my underclassman, someone I truly care about…but as for the next step…"

Sora was being very awkward about the next line, which was the one that Rosetta wanted to hear most…

"Sora…" Rosetta leaned forward, her lips close to Sora. The elder girl gulped…not sure at all what she should do.

Fortunately, Rosetta simply her forehead to hers.

"The warmth that we have together is strong enough as a bond of kinship if nothing more. If that is what you want, I will…to keep you happy…and not ruining anything between us. I understand that this was very difficult and awkward for you…and I'm sorry for that." Rosetta said.

Sora's face went warmer and warmer by the second but Rosetta was undetered.

"I will keep this between us, and not pressure you into anything further…but…I don't want to wait forever…because I do love you Sora." Rosetta said that so calmly, so different from previously that the nerves of Sora were turning into need…and intent…

"I will wait until the moment the two of us are on the Grand Stage, performing the Legendary Great Manoevure – if things have changed then, we'll admit to it…both of us. But please…"

Rosetta moved her lips to Sora's ear, her breath tickling Sora, and her head ready to explode.

"…don't forget about me…"

Rosetta collapsed in Sora's arms as she cuddled against her. Sora's not so reluctant embrace was filled with nerves as her mind was saying one thing, and her body another…

…and once again, they were interrupted….this time by the knocking of Rosetta's door.

The two snapped out of their state almost immediately as Rosetta dusted herself down and got up, going to get the door.

It was Sarah, who looked quite upset, though at who and at what and indeed why, it was very unclear. Rosetta looked guilty, as the look in Sarah's face suggested something bad was going to happen…

"Rosetta…Sora…" Sarah said nervously. "…um…Kalos needs to speak to both of you immediately…"

Rosetta and Sora's nerves returned, but for a very different reason.

Mia's face was somehow combined with absolute ecstasy and worry. Sarah had apparently got an idea of what this was about, and Mia, not too long ago supporting Ken, was seemingly overrun with cuteness about Rosetta being with Sora.

Which at the same time made what she knew even worse.

"Sora…whatever happens, make sure Rosetta gets out of this alright…" Mia said.

Anna, normally the most lively one of the group, was quiet as a mouse. Not one for matters of the heart, Anna felt the pain that seemed to echo around Kaleido Stage, a stage where just a few hours ago was at it's peak in popularity.

"I didn't want conflict on the stage…but I never thought about it happening off the stage as well…" Sora whispered to Anna as Rosetta was getting a hug from Marion and Jonathan.

"If Kalos got hold of this…then I don't want to know what is going to happen…" Anna said.

Suddenly, Sora noticed someone was missing. "Where's May?"

Anna scoffed. "After hearing the news, she ran off back to her room, saying she didn't want anything to do with it. Some friend she is to Rosetta…"

Sora was equally surprised. Whilst May's confidence (some would say ego) always made her seem over the top to everyone, she was Rosetta's main partner and helped her out so much that they had felt a bond on the stage not since the days of Layla and Yuri. So Sora was very surprised, and even a little upset that May wasn't here to help a friend in need.

Sora turned to Rosetta who had just thanked Marion and looked nervous at the hallway to Kalos' office.

Rosetta took a deep breath and began to move.

"She'll be O.K, right Sora?" Marion said.

"Arp?" Jonathan said, despite no-one (barring Marion for some reason) understanding what the seal said, it seemed to etch concern into it's pup voice.

"I hope so…her mind is a confused state – and this isn't helping. Mine isn't much better…" Sora said, but then had a rare moment of clarity as she turned to Sarah.

"Sarah-san, you know what Kalos wants right? Well…who told him about…well…whatever it was…" Sora said, not really wanted to speak about these matters around Marion.

Sarah spoke immediately. "Ken did."

Sora's worst fear was confirmed. "Thanks." Sora turned and joined Rosetta in a torturous walk that they knew could get really ugly.

"Come in."

Kalos' voice was calm, but the owner of Kaleido Stage was never really one for emotion. Sora and Rosetta entered together, as the three strongest players in Kaleido Stage, the owner Kalos Diop, the second in command Yuri Killian, and the top male star Leon Oswald. Sora still felt shivers seeing Yuri and Leon in the same room together after knowing about their past, but the shivers were aided by what she knew was not going to be a meeting on productions or cast.

"Excuse us." Sora said, as the two female performers looked at what for all intents and purposes, could be a judge, jury and executioner.

Kalos turned to look at them. His face was neutral, not showing negative or positive emotions. Yuri had a concerned look on his face whilst Leon was stone faced as usual.

Before either girl could break the silence, Kalos spoke.

"Ken has told me he witnessed a scene between the two of you which was – to put it in his words – entirely unexpected. From what I understand, this was brought upon Sora by you Rosetta. Is that correct?"

Rosetta gulped. She was nervous, not knowing what was going to happen. She always had a good relationship with Kalos, but this was something she was sure both parties weren't expecting.

However, the last thing she ever wanted to do was to get Sora in trouble, so she nodded.

"Yes sir…it was of my doing – I made a meeting and…well…" Rosetta didn't really want to say anything further, mainly because she wasn't sure how the three men would react.

"Very well, we shall leave it at that." Kalos said, his voice still calm. "Sora, how do you feel about this?"

Sora wasn't expecting that question. She flustered over her words before responding with;

"I…I was a bit shocked to be honest, but understanding in some ways and confused in others. We have had a talk about this and I believe we've come to something of a compromise…" Sora said, but was interrupted by Kalos.

"That's what I'm worried about. Now, matters of the heart are something I have no right in arguing against…no matter who and why…"

Kalos' own relationship with Sarah was common knowledge around Kaleido Stage, and it would have obviously been oxymoronic if he disapproved of their relationship in that way…

…however Kalos wasn't finished.

"However, I am concerned considering you are our top star Sora, that this may weigh on your mind. Feelings, no matter what they are, can make a performer confused and not focused on the job at hand. I'm sure both of you of all people would know that."

Both Sora and Rosetta nodded. Kalos turned around, his back towards the two girls.

The deep voice of Leon Oswald then spoke, surprising both girls. "Whether I approve of this or not, the only person I've considered to be my partner cannot be distracted, especially during the stunts during the Phoenix performance."

Yuri then added. "Indeed, with a performance tomorrow, this won't be good if Sora and Rosetta's aren't mentally prepared as well as physically prepared."

This wasn't good. None of the guys seemed to disapprove of the relationship, but rather, how tonight's confession would affect their mindset.

Kalos' next words then caught them off guard.

"To make sure this doesn't happen, I propose to remove Rosetta out of the performance – replacing Leon to complete a Demon Spiral with May…"

Rosetta gasped, and Sora immediately spoke.

"Wait! Taking her out of the performance for speaking her feelings? With all respect boss, don't you think if she is removed…that…that will effect both of us even worse…"

Kalos didn't move.

"Boss!" Sora said.

"Sora, you are one in a million. Not since Layla Hamilton has there been a performer like yourself. If you are away from this distractions, the focus will be on the job ahead. Do you agree with the feelings Rosetta presented to you?"

Sora paused, looking at Rosetta, then at Leon and Yuri. She admitted…

"I'm not sure."

Kalos turned around with a brief nod.

"Exactly. If she isn't around you, then you can focus on yourself and your feelings. This will make your performance worthwhile and also avoid the heartache for both yourself and Rosetta."

The younger girl was near crying. Kalos spoke again, directing his words to Rosetta.

"Rosetta, I know how you're feeling. Trust me, no-one wants to see you perform like you do. You've made incredibly strides as a performer in the last few months. However, your mind isn't on here at the moment. Now, if you wish, I can make arrangements to work with Dio's troupe or I can return you back to France if you wish…"

Rosetta's tears were flowing as she tried to speak.

"Th-this isn't r-right…I-I worked so hard…and j-just because of this m-moment that has been b-building inside me for s-so long…I'm being p-p-punished!"

"It's not a punishment Rosetta. It's just a time to improve both your skills and also bring your mind back to a state where you can return to Kaleido Stage, without being troubled by…"

Rosetta, not one for interrupting her superiors, honoured Kalos by doing so.

"I WON'T BE TROUBLED BY THIS! WE'VE SPOKE ABOUT IT, WE KNOW WHAT WE FEEL…ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE IN LOVE WITH SORA! THAT'S ALL I WANT!"

If there was any hint of surprise of this emotional outburst, at least Kalos and Leon didn't show it. Yuri however smiled.

"You've sure changed haven't you Rosetta…and all for the better I feel." Yuri said.

"Yuri." Kalos said, a little sternly. She turned to Rosetta.

"Rosetta, personally…I don't have any problems with this. However, I have to be concerned about Kaleido Stage and it's image. Whilst I, and indeed, most of us wouldn't not have a problem with this, the American public may not be as welcoming. If there was a rumour around two of our top female stars being shown in a relationship then it could really be damaging for Kaleido Stages performances…" Kalos said.

"So it's…it's all about Kaleido Stage Kalos!" Rosetta said.

"Whether you shout at me or not Rosetta, my stand is for the business and my foot will step down for the business. I have to be concerned about everyone here, not just yourself." Kalos said, his tone taking a firm tone with her now.

Rosetta realised that no matter what words were being chosen, it all revolved around one thing – the fact she couldn't be with Sora.

"Sora…" Rosetta said, looking to her friend and now romantic interest.

"Rosetta…" Sora clutched Rosetta's hand and looked towards Kalos. "Boss…please…don't do this to her. She's been through so much through the last few months and because of being seen by Ken that this could ruin her…it's almost like she's damned if she goes away and damned if she stays here!"

Sora was not known to be angry, so this little emotional outburst seemed to surprised everyone, even Leon. However, whilst Kalos had given way to Sora before, this time he seemed determined to not lose.

"I'm very sorry Sora – but it's that or firing her. I can't fire you, fans would be in an outroar, and I'd be very reluctant to fire Rosetta considering her fanbase at Kid's Stage and her improving skills by the day. That's why it's beneficial if she went away for a while."

To Sora's mind, this was ridiculous. It was almost a threat, and all because of Rosetta's sexuality. However, Sora could see this would be hard to back out of.

Rosetta's face looked down. Sora saw her lips moving…very reluctantly.

"Rosetta…wait…"

Rosetta put a hand out to stop Sora from interrupting her.

"K-Kalos…very well…th-then…"

And for the third time today, Rosetta was interrupted.

"MELANCHOLY CRASH!"

And she had never been so happy to hear that strong Chinese accent as May Wong gave a very abrupt entrance as per usual, as everyone turned to see the newcomer…

…and she was looking very pissed off.

"May, we are hear having an important discussion, and to have you interrupt like this is very…" Kalos started, and was rudely interrupted.

"Yes, I know and therefore, speak to someone who cares." May said. Her glare was so strong that even Kalos seemed a little intimidating by the Chinese beauty.

She turned to both Sora and Rosetta.

"You two! Why are you scared of this? Especially you Rosetta, I taught you better than that!" May turned as both girls fear of Kalos had turned into a fear of May.

"Listen, who cares what Ken thought he saw? Who cares what they are trying to do to you? The only thing that is making you happy at the moment Rosetta is you got your feelings in the open! That realise has gone…and it hasn't ended in rejection right?"

Rosetta nodded. Indeed, whilst Sora was confused, she never rejected Rosetta.

"And you…you're my eternal rival – and yet you let her down here when under the slaughter! She maybe your best friend but she's my partner, so if you think she's getting to be affected by this and you want to talk about replacing her, they have the guts to speak to me first!"

Sora, Rosetta, and even Kalos looked a little humbled at this. Yuri did his best to stiffle a chuckle as May continued.

"Rosetta…I trained her for a month to get her to the level that you wanted her to be in 3 years…I sweated hard after trying to oust Sora from her spot…" May then pointed to Leon. "…so that, I, the demon, could join the God of Death in performing."

Leon nodded briefly – he almost looked bemused throughout this exchange.

"…and she's the ONLY PERSON I'D EVER WANT AS A PARTNER!" May said.

Kalos' eyes widened. Not just at that outburst…but when May turned around to Rosetta, the two girls also realised.

May was crying.

"Everyone…I've been selfish in the past, trying to embarrass Sora, to perform with Layla, to work with Leon…and I just have this one more selfish request."

May, for the first time ever, acted humble. She bowed in front of Kalos, Leon and Yuri and spoke once more.

"Don't force her to leave – temporarily or permanently. Her outspoken feelings shouldn't matter on the stage…in fact, it should enhance her performance…and as long as no-one utters anything outside, there is no reason for this to be known…"

May looked up as three faces looked at her. Yuri politely applauded.

"Quite a performance there Miss Wong. I think Miss Naegino and Miss Passel certainly appreciated it."

Sora and Rosetta looked on in awe at their one time rival, as she wiped her eyes, a little embarrassed at her performance herself.

Leon was the next one who spoke. "Sora…Rosetta…are you 100 certain that this revelation will not affect your performance. Because if you are even 1 uncertain…"

Sora and Rosetta clasped hands and in unison uttered. "We will be 110 percent efficient on the stage Leon-san!"

Leon smiled very slightly. He turned to Kalos. "Well?"

Kalos looked at the three girls…and he too uttered a small smile.

"May, your performance today…your passion for the stage has always been strong, but it seems in your heart, you've changed for the better inside as well." Kalos said.

May blushed, as the boss of Kaleido Stage continued.

"Very well. Out of consideration for both May and Sora, Rosetta Passel…I will simply ignore this matter for the time. If anything occurs that could affect your performance of Kaleido Stage at any given period, then I will have to reconsider your option here. However, for the time, I will let you off with a warning…"

Kalos smiled again.

"…and keep those feelings strong."

Rosetta's face, for the first time since entering the office, smiled. He nodded and bowed.

"Thank you!" Both Rosetta and Sora again said in unison.

"You three, get out of here – you'd better be O.K for tomorrow, so get yourselves a good night's rest. Your performances will be more judged so I suggest that May's words today are proven right." Yuri said.

The three girls nodded and without further ado, they escaped. Yuri turned to Kalos.

"I'm surprised at how calm you took that Kalos." Yuri said.

Kalos smiled. "I remember the time when myself and Sarah were running the circuit before we started Kaleido Stage. The rumours between us always seemed to hound us from getting the big time, even during my performances during Las Vegas."

Kalos rubbed his fingers almost as a reminder of the past.

"No matter who it is, or of what sex, I don't want that happening to Kaleido Stage…but at the same time, from experience, why right do I have in trying to deny them being happy? In a small way, I'm almost glad that May interrupted us."

"So…will they prove it to me…or to us?" Leon said.

"I'm sure Sora won't disappoint. And Rosetta has May with her as well now – she won't go far wrong." Yuri said.

"That just leaves one person from this equation…" Kalos said.

Yuri and Leon nodded. One piece of the puzzle hadn't been added…

"Guys, can you go on ahead?" Sora said.

"Why Sora?" Rosetta said. The three girls were about to have a late meal courtesy of May – Sora knew from experience that May was a good cook…just had the tendency to cook a little too much.

"I think…I need to find someone…and see why he did what he did…" Sora said.

"Who cares what he did? If he so homophobic that he had to report you two to the boss and nearly get Rosetta fired, then he deserves no sympathy!" May said.

However Sora shook her head.

"No, it's different. This isn't the Ken I know…he would have never done such a thing without a real reason. I need to find out what it is…" Sora said, concerned about where Ken was and why he did such a thing.

Rosetta and May looked over at Sora, and May sighed. "Geez, you can be so stubborn Naegino, you know that?"

"Sorry." Sora said.

"Listen…I'm going to call Sarah and tell her everything is fine. I'll see if Mia and company want to join us for supper…if you find Ken, drag his carcass here and have him join us. He's got a LOT of explaining to do." May said as she ran on ahead to her dorm.

"You'll be O.K Sora?" Rosetta asked, concerned.

Sora nodded. "I'll be fine Rosetta."

Rosetta nodded and hugged Sora one more time. "I'll see you in a bit." Rosetta said and ran after May.

Sora smiled at her retreating figure, but now…she had another mission to complete.

Ken Robbins…where did you go?

Ken crouched in the storage room, where a lot of the props for the stage were set, including the diablos where Sora and Rosetta had their Diablo battle Stage.

'That was the time wasn't I?' Ken seemed to recollect to himself. Rosetta changed during that battle – her smile was brighter than the sun, all thanks to Sora.

It must have been then that Rosetta's feelings for Sora started – that kiss on the cheek…Ken dismissed it as idol worship at first – indeed, Rosetta had been helping him try to get with Sora…

…although even then, she was reluctant, especially considering the pushing Mia and Marion were doing. He would have never, in a thousand years, expected Rosetta to be a rival for Sora's affections…

…but now his eyes seemed to have been opened. And with Sora's worship for Layla and vice versa to a point, he shouldn't have really been surprised if there was something…something between Sora and another girl.

'So why does it hurt so much?'

He didn't hate Rosetta. He knew that much. Was he jealous of her because she was a romantic rival?

He was jealous…but not in that way. He was jealous, because Rosetta **confessed first.**

He had spent the best part of 2 years wanting to raise the nerve to admit to Sora that he was in love with her, and on the day he was going to confess, a young teenage girl on a spur of the moment decision performed an act of bravery higher than anything he, or anybody attempted on the stage…

Ken's tears were full of emotion and rage…but ironically, it was directed at himself than at Sora or Rosetta.

In the heat of the moment, he had lost all control, and had ran over to Kalos' office and told him about Rosetta's 'outburst of uncontrolled infatuation.' Surprisingly Kalos didn't react to it as Ken thought he might, and Ken lost his mind trying to convince Kalos that Rosetta's actions would bring a destructive affect to the Stage.

In reality, he was trying to force this girl out of his way…and he disgusted himself for it.

'Why…why was he jealous? Why was he upset that someone had confessed to the one and only girl he had fell in love with?'

The hidden feelings that everyone bar Sora seemed to be able to see were almost a running joke around Mia and Anna, and yet, Sora had not been able to see everything…and the moment someone does make sure they know about their feelings…

…he couldn't take it.

That was the key thing. Not that Rosetta had confessed first, not that he had been so cowardly, and not that Rosetta was a girl confessing to another girl.

It was the fact that at the time, he couldn't take the fact that someone else could fall in love with her.

And he was disgusted at his possessiveness.

He wanted to strangle himself with one of those diablo strings. Maybe he would…he didn't know what he'd say when he saw Sora again…

"Ken?"

Ken's eyes turned, his tears staining his cheeks, as the girl of his dreams, the one he feared seeing again, was right there sitting with him.

"SORA, PLEASE NO…" Ken said standing up, and preparing to run away, knowing that he couldn't outrun Sora if she went all out, but wanted to make sure she couldn't see the sorry sight he had become.

That was the plan, but a strong grip grabbed his arm. Ken didn't turn around as he continued to try and run.

"Ken, please wait! I'm not angry…please…please…please…" Sora said, a pleading tone in her voice.

The voice stopped Ken for a moment…but he still made movements in his legs to try and get away from Sora…

"Just…why…" Sora whispered.

A slight edge of coldness hit her voice, and enveloped both of them. Ken felt a lump in her throat as Sora's voice spoke again.

"Why…why did you do this? Why…would you nearly get Rosetta fired? A teenage girl…unsure of her feelings and her own sexuality…and from that…you…you…"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ken, despite being American, went down in a seisha pose, begging down on hands and knees, his eyes barely open as his eyes continues to open the floodgates of tears…

"Ken…" Sora looked at Ken, never before in her career had she seen him look like this. There was something behind this…something that Sora wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Ken…you're aren't…" Sora said.

"I…I couldn't help it…when I saw that…and heard what Rosetta said…I…I blanked out. The shock of it made my mind…well…I reacted in the worst possible fashion…"

Ken's eyes hadn't stopped watering as Sora realised that Ken had reached a state where he was near the point of no return.

"…Ken…you're not homophobic are you?"

If Ken needed an indication of how dense Sora could be, that was it. However, it made the fact that Ken, who was so emotionally unstable that if he had confessed there and then, or kissed Sora…he may have lost the chance forever.

Instead, Sora gave him a slight opening to restore the one true friendship he had at Kaleido Stage.

"Of…of course not…I just…I just didn't realise Rosetta felt that way about you…it…it was shocking…and my mind reacted stupidly…"

Ken's tears slowly subsided, as Sora kneeled by him. "Ken…what you did really upset her…and me as well."

Ken gulped. He had to ask.

"Sora…do you love her?"

Sora was surprised by that question…but answered the only way she knew.

Honestly.

"I do love Rosetta…but it's almost the same as I feel for most of Kaleido Stage. I'm not really sure of my own feelings for anyone…mainly because I have a strong love for everyone…of either sex."

Sora puts her hands to her heart.

"I'm not sure…whether I can say I love someone in a romantic way…but I have had strong feelings…for both Yuri-san…and Layla-san. To be in love with both men and women…I think that's what's in my head and my heart…and I can't reject or embrace Rosetta…or anyone else…until I'm sure about my own feelings…"

Ken breathed a sigh of relief inside him. "Sora…what did Kalos say?"

"Thanks to a timely intervention by a certain Chinese girl, Rosetta is staying here. I can't say I'm happy with her nearly going thanks to this Ken…but…"

Sora grabbed Ken's hands.

"…I think I can see where you are coming from."

Ken gulped. 'Did she know after all?'

However, Sora let go softly.

"Ken…let's go. We need to explain everything…May isn't very happy with you at the moment and I think you need to clear this up with Rosetta."

Ken nodded. He'd have to give Mia an explanation, who had been his most ardent supporter throughout the relationship.

"But…are you willing to forgive me just like that Sora? I nearly got your best friend kicked out…and…well…I just don't know how comfortable I can be around you or Rosetta now…"

Sora turned around and gave him what he wanted to see…that million dollar smile of hers that made her stand out like a thousand Angel Act's.

"Remember what I wanted? I wanted a Stage without conflict – that meant the performers, the audience, the staff, the higher-ups…everyone. And it's not going to mean just people like May and Leon…it's means you too Ken…and I think if we don't get everyone's smiles tonight, we are not going to be up to performing Phoenix tomorrow…"

Sora grabbed Ken's hand and began half-dragging him out of the storage room. Ken tried to protest, but Sora was strong, and Ken was pretty drained out after all that crying.

"I know…I know…"

Ken's ear pricked about that. So she did…

"…I know…you were concerned about me, and how it would affect Kaleido Stage…maybe you did it with the best interests of Kaleido Stage…but the interests of the heart are more fragile than the business world."

Ken would have probably wondered if all Japanese girls were this clueness at times, if not for the fact that Sora turned to Ken with a final smile.

"We need to explain that to everyone before we can perform. And I won't be holding your hand for this one Ken."

Sora let go as Ken realised, that here, he had to walk on his two feet…otherwise, what he said, would be meaningless.

"Sora…thank you." Ken said. "Thank you for your kind heart…and the consideration you have to every human being…no matter who they are and what you do…"

Sora nodded as Ken walked with her.

'For now, this is enough. A second chance is as much a blessing her as a confession is…'

He looked at his hand, which moments ago had clutched Sora's.

'There is still time. I won't do this again. Rosetta…I won't lose…but…I won't force my hand.'

For know though, he would be hoping that Rosetta didn't eliminate him with her hands…

**The next day at hand, the evening performance of Phoenix was ready to go into work.**

"All right, upper staff O.K there?" Ken called as a lot of the props people and staff gave a thumbs up.

"We're performing together today Jonathan! Nice to be working with you!" Anna said as the seal 'arped' his approval. Marion was given the night off as this was getting tiring for the 10 year old girl, which was fine with Kalos – she was a Kid's stage regular already and a special attraction.

Ken smiled. The meeting he had with the rest of the girls at first wasn't too pleasant. The glares of Mia and May were frightening to say the least.

However, as Sora said, Ken had to do this on his own. He apologised many times to Rosetta, who whilst upset about nearly being fired, could understand the reason why. Rosetta's handshake was a little tight though, signifying 'I forgive you…but you're my rival in a way. I won't get in your way…and you won't in mine.'

Actually, Rosetta's glare was therefore the scariest in a way.

May looked over at her partner, then at Ken who was talking to Sora along with Mia, instructing them on her performance with Leon.

"You're O.K with this Rosetta?" May asked her partner as the Belgian looked over at the three.

"Yes." Rosetta said whilst nodding. "I need to be patient…knowing Ken, he will as well. It's Sora who is the Pandora's box as she doesn't know what she feels or who she feels for yet…"

"I'm amazed that you forgave Ken so easily…if it were me…" May started, but was quickly interrupted by Rosetta.

"Yes…but in a way, Ken was right. It would have affected not just our performances, but our morale, our teamwork, our friendships…everything could have been destroyed. I can't say I'm happy about the fact that things are like this, and that Ken did what he did, but I'd rather live in hope for the future than destroy everyone's present…"

Rosetta turned to May and smiled.

"May, thank you so much again…" Rosetta, without warning, hugged the Chinese girl.

May, never used to affection of nearly any kind, went red as a tomato.

"R-R-Rosetta…j-just a moment…I j-just did it to make sure you wouldn't ruin my performance, that's all! How could I…"

Rosetta just nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course May, of course."

Rosetta gently let go as May turned away for a moment…Rosetta nod catching her warm smile as she went away to prepare, holding her cheeks to her face.

'_The stares in the showers, the hugging…I saw it coming…so why do I…" _

May was nervous at the answer she was giving herself…but she shook it off. She had to take her own advice, to avoid feelings to come between a performance but also have the good stead to keep them in heart.

Because she would fear if people knew she was in love with R…

"May, over here!" said Mia, who needed to go over the tricky triple illusion move with May once more.

May nodded, her own little secret safe for the time being. At least now, she had _another _reason to be a rival of Sora's…though this one wasn't going to be spoken unless necessary…

As May left, Rosetta turned and saw Sora and Leon talking about the way the stunts were to go.

Ken also was watching the Japanese girl talk with the French acrobat.

Both were a little nervous about what the future would hold, and what chance they had with Sora. As Jerry had said to Ken once, 'we all love Sora.' That was true, and he felt it was more than just platonic.

Ken knew about Sora both being infatuated, if not in love, with both Yuri and Layla.

Rosetta knew that Sora's feelings were unsure in matters of love, no matter where she was in love with a man or a woman.

They both loved Sora in a way that was hard to describe – romantic love? An awkward love? A charmed love?

However, both knew one thing, and one thing only.

"_I won't lose."_

And a spirit turned over another card.

_"The Fool Card…but which one is the fool?"_

**EPILOGUE**

The performance of Phoenix on the big screens outside Kaleido Stage were not quite as exhilarating as watching it live inside the Stage, but for Layla Hamilton it was the only real opportunity she had to watch it nearer Sora and everyone.

Inside her father's limousine, Layla looked at Sora doing a mid-air handstand, clasping the hands of both May and Rosetta, in a three way rotation move which even Layla would have found difficult.

Leon descending via a cord from the rafters, triple twisting down catching Sora as Rosetta and May pushed back from her was another stunt which had Layla's body run shivers down her spine.

"Miss Hamilton, are you alright?" The driver asked in front of the car.

"I'm fine thank you." Layla replied softly. Her love affair with Kaleido Stage would never die, especially seeing how brightly Sora shone out there.

She desperately wanted to be with her, back on the stage…performing to an extent that gave her thrill like no over.

She cursed momentarily the injury on her shoulder, but next to her, her confidant and manager Cathy spoke.

"You're not regretting it are you?" Cathy said.

"No." Layla said. "She is my true pride and joy. I can only be this close to her for now, but someday in the future…someday…"

Cathy smiled in understanding as the beautiful former star of Kaleido Stage indicated she needed to go.

They drove off into the sunset, as Layla's looked back on at the Stage once more.

"Sora…you're my Kaleido Star…please don't be anyone elses…"

_**THE END**_


End file.
